Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device, and, more particularly, to a display device including a display area and a transmission area.
Discussion of the Background
Display devices may include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) device, and the like. Among them, since the OLED device has a self-luminance characteristic and does not require a separate light source, unlike the liquid crystal display, thickness and weight thereof may be reduced. Further, the organic light emitting diode device has high-grade characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, and a high response speed.
A display device may include a display area for displaying an image and a transmission area for transmitting external light. Many efforts have been made to improve the transmittance of light in the transmission area. In addition, when external moisture or a pollution material infiltrates the display device, a display quality of the display device may be deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.